ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions/Season 1 Episodes
The Ultimate Choice Pilot, Part 1: The Diagon has just arrived in Ben's world at the end of The Ultimate Enemy Part 1. Ben has already gone Ultimate Way Big and been defeated by Diagon. The episode starts out with Sir George fighting Diagon. Paradox appears and saves George, breaking the fourth wall and telling the watcher that George is going to need to be alive for "what happens this time." The episode fast fowards until Ben has just defeated Diagon. As Paradox said, this time it is different, this time, Ben chooses power... The Ultimate Choice Pilot, Part 2: Gwen, Kevin, Sir George, and Julie try to help Ben return to normal, but with the decision made, and Ben's mind made up, they are fighting a battle that they know they cannot win. Diamond in the Rough Vilgax returns and tries to become the new leader of the Esoterica. Then, when the heroes comes back to Earth, they discover that not Vilgax, but a new leader has taken over the Esoterica and started destroying major cities across the world. Can they stop the Esoterica using the DNA repair guns that they got back from the Incursions? Another Face in the Crowd Ben comes to Earth and all the remaining Esoterica join him as the new leader, leaving their old temporary leader as just a normal soldier. Can the heroes stop the former leader of the Esoterica from acting on his own and destroying the planet? Be Careful How You Play Your Cards Having defeated the Esoterica for now, the heroes can finally go back home, but when a mysterious new magic villains comes to Bellwood and sets the town ablaze, they heores realize that resting is something they may no longer be able to do? can they stop the unknown threat from destroying the town. Between Scylla and Charybdis With the major governments on Earth reformed, the United States government asks Gwen and Kevin to investigate mysterious disturbances of boats in the Mediterranean sea. When they discover it is the work of two aliens named Scylla and Charybdis, they figure out that they must solve the ancient puzzles hidden underneath the sea floor, and in the end, find the undersea kingdom of Atlantis. Can they stop the two aliens beofre they find it first, or are the aliens really trying to help them? Eye of the Tiger An alien beast comes to Earth looking for Ben Tennyson. When he discovers that Ben Tennyson is a villain, he teams up with him to destory the remaining heroes. With a powerful force on his side, will ben finally be able to destroy his former friends? The Knights of the Round Table With the original Forever Knights defeated, a new leader named King Arthur rises to become the Knight's new leader. Can the heroes stop him and his new knights, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, Sir Lamorak, and Sir Percival from waging war on the remaining Esoterica and destroying much of the Earth? The Great Divide Ben creates a portal between the real world and Diagon's world. During a battle, the heroes get trapped between dimensions. Can they escape before it is too late? History in the Making An alien comes to Earth looking to steal its resources, but to do so he flashes Earth 100 million years into the future. Can the gang stop the alien from depleting Earh of it's resources and sending the planet to it's other doom, a collision with Mars!?!?! Blizzards in Summer Some unknown force is changing the normal weather conditions around the world. In Bellwood, it is summer and it is 90 degrees outside, but there are 6 feet of snow. Across the world, Antarctica has melted, the Sahara is a rainforest, the Amazon is an ocean, and the Himalayas are a tropical paradise. Can the heroes stop this before it becomes unstoppable? The Rift The heroes return to the Origin Point and discover that the rift Ben formed in he first episode has been growing ever since. With the help of the Stellasapiens, gan they close the void? Journey to the Center of the Earth A Whole New World Three Worlds, One Planet The Secret of Scylla Rise of the Dragons The Secret of Charybdis On the Top of the World The Atlas Pin The Old Man and the Sword War of the Worlds __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions Category:Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd